Roses Are Sometimes Red
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: Trunks Vegeta Briefs has fallen in love! Yes you read the right. The most eligible bachelor has fallen in love and very hard indeed. How will Trunks tell the lucky girl? He decided poetry read and find out how bad of a decision that truly was. Will she feel the same? Better than it sounds R&R.


_AN: I hope you guys like it! It took me a while but here we are Day is back to writing! XD _

_Roses are sometimes red. Violets are Violet. I think your pretty and want to marry you too._

"Ugh! This makes no sense!" Trunks sighed.

**Failed attempt #32**

Trunks ripped the page out of his notebook and chucked it at the trash can in the capsule corporation kitchen it missed but he didn't care.

_Chocolate is brown so are your eyes. You make my heart ache. Want some fries with that shake?_

"This is by far the worse one yet! Ugh!"

**Failed attempt #33**

He crumbled the paper and threw it.

_You are my Juliet._

Wait Romeo dies…..I don't want to die.

**Failed attempt #34**

Trunks sighed heavily. "I can't even Rhyme why do I even bother."

"I don't know but this stuff is hilarious."

Trunks jumped at the sound of an all too familiar voice. "Shut up Goten."

"You're Eyes shine like the Hudson river? Your breath smells good. Wanna be my valentine?" Goten read aloud before bursting out laughing. "Valentines Day was like 2 months ago!"

Trunks groaned before letting his head fall on the kitchen table.

"You make me feel like puking and lurking in your bathroom while you take a shower...Wait what?" Goten stopped laughing. "Stalker Much? Really Trunks? In the shower?"

Trunks grimaced. "Don't judge me she's really, really, really...No one word can describe her but, perfect comes closest"

"Who is she anyway? She must be amazingly beautiful to have the "Most Eligible Bachelor" head over heels, completely insane, AND at a loss of words for her." Goten wondered who it could be…..Trunks didn't really talk about any girls more than once. He was more of a smash and run kind of guy.

"I can't tell you..."

"What?! I'm your best friend!" Goten exclaimed.

"I just can't…"

"Well can you at least tell me if she's in our school?" The raven haired sayian questioned.

"….Yeah.."

"Is she in our class?"

"No…"

"Our grade?"

"….No..."

"Oh she's a senior then."

"….No.."

"…Softmore?"

Trunks sighed heavily "No…."

Goten's eyes widened. "You like a Freshy! You've got it bad bro."

"I know…" Trunks lifted his head only to bang it back down on the table. "I don't just like her….I think I love her."

"Behold the power of the great and mighty Dende! Trunks Vegeta Briefs is in love and ready to settle down!" Goten mocked.

"Screw you Goten."

"Screw you too, matter of fact let that Freshy do it!" Goten laughed hold his gut.

"What's so funny?" Bra asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Trunks here is in love with a freshman!" Goten said in-between laughter.

Bra just stared at her brother. "Is that true Trunks?!"

Trunks looked up at his sister. "…Yes…"

Bra's eyes widened. "Either it's a miracle or something is very, very, very wrong with the universe!"

"Shut up Bra."

"Who is she?!" Bra exclaimed.

"Like I'd tell you with your big mouth." Trunks snorted.

Goten snickered. "Big mistake."

"Is she in my class?!"

"What~ no…." Trunks looked down at the ground. "Of course not…"

"Okay. So she's in my class." Bra smiled. "Progress."

"But he said no…" Goten said confused.

"He's obviously lying…"

Trunks slapped his forehead. "I can't even lie right because of her."

"Awe!" Bra squealed. "Is it Carly?"

"The one with the braces?" Goten questioned.

"Yeah." Bra answered

"Ewe. Metal mouth? Hell no." Trunks made a disgusted face

"Okay no to Carly. Britney?" Bra questioned again.

"The one that won't shut up?" Goten asked

"Motor Mouth. Gross. No" Trunks frowned

"Wendy?" Bra tried again

"The Creeper?" Goten asked skeptically. "You can't be serious…."

"Yeah." Bra said.

"Heck No! She asked for my hair once!" Trunks shivered.

"Melissa?" Bra named.

"Big Nose?"

Bra sighed. "Yes Goten."

"Ew. I could land my jet on that thing for Christ sake!" Trunks said appalled.

"Sally?"

"As in Buck Tooth Sally?" Goten questioned

"Do you juniors have nicknames for all the freshmen…?"

"Yup." Goten answered

"What's mine?" Bra wondered aloud

Goten blushed. "I'll tell you later…."

Trunks smirked. "Goten came up with it all by himself."

"Oh?" Bra raised a single eyebrow. "Okay"

"Tell her what the name is and why you gave her the name Goten." Trunks said with a smirk

"Hey! It's not my turn to be in the hot spot! It's all about you right now!" Goten said quickly.

"True….Where were we?" Bra questioned.

"Sally…" Trunks answered. "I could probably park 4 of my cars on one tooth alone."

"Mariko?"

Goten felt a chill run down his spine. "M-Mariko?"

"She threatened to dissect me with a spoon…..I'm scared to even look at her.." Trunks shivered

Bra laughed. "Samantha?"

"Stupid Sam?" Goten asked

"No. She doesn't even know how to tie a knot." Trunks said with a laugh

"Jaqulinne? Mindi? Rachel? Michelle? Jayda? Kioko?"

"No. No. No. That's a girl?! No. No….." Trunks answered

"What?! That's all the girls in my class! Except…..Trunks are you gay?!"

Before Trunks could answer Vegeta walked in. "I knew this day would come….."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Trunks called after his father as he walked out of the kitchen and headed to the gravity room.

Bra and Goten laughed uncontrollably.

"All that spoiling drove you over the edge!" Goten chocked out.

"Yeah! The wrong edge." Bra added.

"Fuck you Goten. Fuck you too Bra! Matter of fact fuck each other. Maybe then Goten will get some of your brains. He sure as hell needs it."

Both Goten and Bra stopped laughing. Then looked at Trunks glaring face.

"Look we're sorry." Goten began.

"But I said all the girls in my class….Except…." Bra's eyes widened.

Goten's eyes widened as well. "I know...Wait dude you're sick! You like Bra! She's you sister!"

Bra and Trunks could only stare blankly at their idiot friend.

"I think it's best if you just stand there quietly…." Bra said as she gently petted the back of his head.

Goten pouted. "Fine…"

"Trunks! Does she have black hair and black eyes?" Bra asked excitedly.

"…..Yeah.." He said hesitantly.

"Is she short with a huge temper?"

"….Yeah..." Trunks whispered.

"Does her name rhyme with tan? And is something you cook with…..?"

Trunks nodded hiding his face in his arms.

Bra squealed loudly. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I totally knew it!"

Goten just stood quietly as the rusted wheels in his brain began turning. _'Rhymes with Tan and you cook with it…..? Ugh…..Can? No…..you cook what's IN the can….not the actual can...'_

"Wait till I tell he-!" Bra shouted

"Shhh!" Trunks hissed as his head shot up. "I have to tell her!"

"Okay…..I give who is she?" Goten asked puzzled.

Bra sighed before whispering in his ear.

Goten's eyes widened. "Pan? My annoying neice-"

"Who are you calling annoying." Goten was cut off.

Goten turned around slowly as Trunks looked with eyes wide of horror.

"Oh not you Pan…..my other neice….named Pan….."

"I'm your only neice Goten." Pan glared.

"You know how Goten is Pan…just let it go." Bra said smiling very brightly.

Pan looked around the kitchen "What's with all this paper?" Before Pan could even pick up a piece Trunks had zoomed around the kitchen picking all of it up he quickly ran to the living room and threw it in the fire place.

Trunks walked back into the kitchen with a relieved sigh.

Pan eyes darted over the everyone in the room. "What's going on….?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh Nothing….." Trunks said with a slight blush.

"Yeah…..nothing at all." Bra and Goten agreed together.

"Why do I have the sneaking suspicion you guys are lying...?" Pans suspicion was not diminished if anything it was increased. The sayian girl slowly walked past the others in the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge she drank if slowly eyes catching a stray ball of paper near the kitchen exit.

"Maybe you are just paranoid" Bra suggested.

"So anyway..." Trunks started "We should really be leaving...Right guys?"

"Um yeah." Goten anwsered

"Totally...Um later Pan.." Bra said quickly. With that the three fled the kitchen.

Pan rolled her eyes and moved to pick up the ball of paper. There appeared to be a poem on it...In Trunks hand writing? "I didn't know he wrote poetry..." She mumbled to herself and began to read it.

'Without you life isn't half as fun. You run my heart and brighten my world I hope this doesn't frighten you but would you like to be my girl?'

Pan smiled at the cute words but then began to frown when she remember who wrote it...Trunks. That meant he liked someone. ...and it had to be alot if he was willing to write poetry for her. He liked another girl...But what if by some off chance it was for her...? she heard a tiny voice in the back of her mind say. She blushed...

"I need Bra. She'll know what to do." Pan headed up stairs to Trunks room where she figured Bra would be since they left together.

As she got to the upstairs section of the very large house she heard 'hushed whispering'. She lowered her ki and gently placed her head against Trunks closed bedroom door.

"-why her?" That sounded like Goten.

"She's beautiful, courageous, funny, intelligent, and speaks her mind...What's not to love?" That sounded like Trunks...

Pan flushed. Was he saying all of those things about her...?

Someone snorted and someone said 'Awe' The later was probably Bra...

"Her arrogance and stubbornness for one and the fact she's evil!"

"I don't care about those things...She's perfect in my eyes" Trunks said.

"We knew her since she was in diapers and you're just now coming out that you like her?" Goten again.

Suddenly, Pan got a call she hurriedly went to silence her stupid phone but it was too late the door swung open and Pan fell flat on her face..."Ouch..."

Goten laughed. "Didn't Gohan teach you it's rude to spy?"

"How much did you hear?" Bra asked her best friend.

"Not much...nothing I didn't already figure out..." Pan mumbled as Trunks pulled her up.

"Thanks" She whispered instantly turning red again realizing her was still holding her hand but said nothing.

"Trunks"

"Pan" They said each others name in unison

"You first..."Trunks said with a chuckle.

"There's something I want to show you...Do you guys mind if I borrow Trunks?" Pan asked Goten and Bra.

"Of course not" The bluenette anwsered.

"Go ahead who needs him" Goten joked.

"Gee thanks Goten" Trunks said with an eye roll.

Pan smiled meaningfully then dragged Trunks toward the open window and off they flew.

They flight to where ever Pan was taking them was filled with content silence hands still in each others. The sky was full of shades of red, yellow, and orange as the sun began to set.

"Where are you taking me?" Trunks said eyes closed enjoying the wind on his face he knew Pan wouldn't lead him into anything.

"It's a surprise Trunks we are almost there..." Pan anwsered.

About ten minutes later Pan broke the silence. "Trunks opened his eyes and looked around...They were on top of a cliff that was above a large body of water.

"Do you remember this place Trunks-Kun...?" Pan whispered softly.

"Yes..." Trunks remembered perfectly. Goten and Trunks had pulled a prank a little too harsh on Pan. They switched her shampoo with green dye and put blue dye in her shower wash...Pan had been 10 years old at the time. Goten and Trunks were about 13. This is the place Pan flew to crying afterwards of course Trunks was the one to follow her up here.

"Do you remember what you said to me? You told me that I still was the most beautiful girl you ever saw...and that nothing would change that because I have the best combination of personality. You told me I was smart, funny, independent, and bold...Did you really mean that stuff Trunks?" Pan turned to look at him.

"Yes Pan every single word of it..." Trunks smiled at the ravenette as her silky hair blew in the wind.

"I'm glad because after you said those things to me..." Pan took a deep breath. "I got the biggest crush on you ever..."

Trunks eyes widened slightly and his heart rate sky rocketed "Do you still have that same crush on me...?" He mentally crossed his fingers. _'Please say yes...'_

"No..." Pan said tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Oh..." Trunks whispered heart broken. "Okay then..." He kind of felt like hiding under a rock to die. He stared at Pans back...The back of the one he cared so much about...He didn't know how he'd live without her by his side.

"That crush..." Pan continued. "Grew up along with me and it got stronger and stronger and it took me until now to realize..." Pan turned around and stared into the ocean eyes of the boy who had been with her through it all. "I-...Trunks I am falling in love with you...and every single day I fall deeper and deeper...I can't stop it or slow it down...but I don't want to..."

Trunks sighed with relief. "Pan I waited so many years for you to say that..." He stepped closer to her then even closer until they were inches apart. "Is it okay if I kiss you..?"

"Yes..." Pan whispered as she closed her eyes. She felt warm lips press against hers moving slow, she didn't exactly know what to do so she did what felt natural. Pan wrapped her arms around his neck her hands weaving into his purple locks. Trunks didn't want to push anything so he kept his hands at his side.

Eventually the two parted for much needed air.

"How was that...?"Trunks knew it was Pans first kiss.

Pan blushed and brushed her fingers against her lips they were still tingling. "it was perfect..."

Trunks stared at the blushing Pan. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me...I will never get enough of you. You are everything I could ever need or want...I will treasure you forever..."

Pan felt her eyes water slightly. "That was so sweet..." She crushed her lips against his and kissed him happily.

Once they broke apart they sat down at the edge of the cliff hand in hand legs swinging watching the rest of the sun set.

An: The end! Please review!


End file.
